His Angel, Her Demon
by Annaylie
Summary: They met during the summer and immediately hit it off and even though Inuyasha is with Kikyo, He still wants Kagome. What happens when Kagome is transferred to Inuyasha's school? Complete chaos, jealousy and love. Will Inuyasha finally get the girl of his dream or will he be stuck with the queen bitch. Rated M - Language, Violence, Drugs/Alcohol and Future Lemon. Please Rate!
1. Love At First Sight

AN: This story was originally my first Inu/Kag but I removed it in order to change it up a bit. Now I decided to post the new version. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only the plot is.

Full Summary: They met during the summer and immediately hit it off and even though Inuyasha is with Kikyo, He still wants Kagome. What happens when the new girl is transferred to Inuyasha's school? Complete chaos, jealousy and love. Will Inuyasha finally get the girl of his dream or will he be stuck with the queen bitch. Inspired by the movie Grease.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight.

Finally it was the last day for all the students in Tokyo High and everyone was in chaos as they left the school's property. One group in particular was celebrating in their victory because in the fall they would finally be consider seniors in Tokyo High. Inuyasha and his boys who was accompany by Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo was that group.

"Yo man we are finally seniors" Inuyasha's best friend Miroku said to the group.

"Yes time to fuck shit up" Inuyasha said as he slapped hands with Miroku.

"Yo Miroku, where is Sango?" Their friend Bankotsu asked.

"Apparently she needed to pick up her cousin from the airport so she left early" Miroku said.

"Is it a chick, is she a hot?" Their friend Naraku asked.

"I think so, Sango kept referring her cousin as a she, so it might be that same one" Miroku said.

"Well she better be hot, we need some more hot bitches in this school" Naraku said.

"Well don't get your hopes up, she is only here for the summer" Miroku said and all the guys in the group all booed. All except Inuyasha.

"See you guys got all your hopes for some chick you have never met. Me I don't got to worry I got this little vixen right here" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist and slammed his lips against her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Ya'll need a room" Bankotsu and Inuyasha ended up flipping the bird at him while still kissing Kikyo. After a few minutes Inuyasha let go of Kikyo's lip and looked at the group.

"So who is ready to get out of here and party?" Inuyasha asked.

The whole group began to cheer as they all got in separate cars and left the school's property.

!

!

!

!

**THE NEXT DAY**

During the busy streets of Tokyo, a young girl was walking around enjoying the her time alone. Even though she had never lived in Tokyo, she still knew the area pretty well, considering this wasn't the first time being in the city. Suddenly her phone began to rang and she immediately answered the phone to her cousin.

"Hey Sango" The young girl said.

"Hey Kagome, are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Sango asked her cousin.

Kagome ended up rolling her eyes playfully. "Yes Sango I will be alright, go and have fun at work. I'll just stay around the city until I get bored" Kagome said as she tried to reassure her cousin.

Sango sighed.

"Alright Kagome if you say so" Sango said.

"Now go to work before you are late" Kagome said sternly to her cousin.

"Yes mother" Sango said playfully to Kagome and Kagome began to laugh.

"Bye Sango" Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome" Sango said and finally both girls hanged up their phones.

As Kagome continued to walk around the busy streets of Tokyo, she finally came across her favorite café. Nikki's and they served the best coffee in town. Yep a coffee sounded really good right now.

**With Inuyasha**

"You know what, I think I'm going to break up with her, she is driving me insane. Its all "buy me this and buy me that" Inuyasha said on the phone with his buddy Miroku. He was currently at Nikki's enjoying a nice cup of coffee. After last night and all the insane partying he did with his friends and Kikyo, when he woke up this morning a coffee from Nikki's sounded really good.

"I told you, that chick was after your money" Miroku said.

"But you know what though, I was hoping she would've been different, but I guess not" Inuyasha said.

"Yasha you are a Taisho, that is never going to happen. All the girls want you for your money" Miroku said.

"True, so after I break things with Kikyo, I'm going to enjoy the single life and just fuck any girl I see" Inuyasha said.

"There you go Inuyasha, enjoy the bachelor life" Miroku said.

All of the sudden Inuyasha heard the entrance of the café and in came the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. The way her pale skin contracted her long raven hair was almost hypnotic for Inuyasha. He noticed she was wearing a white tank top with a pair of green shorts and was sporting a pair of green converse as well. The girl looked so innocent and she was someone Inuyasha needed to know.

"Umm hey Miroku, I'll call you right back" Inuyasha said before quickly hanging up his cell phone. He got up from his booth and immediately walked over to the cash register.

"The total is $3.50 miss" The cash register said.

"Here the coffee is on me" Inuyasha said as he quickly pulled out the five dollar bill in his pocket.

"Oh umm thank you Sir" The young lady said. After a few minutes the cash register handed the girl her coffee.

"Here come sit with me" Inuyasha said.

"Well its the least I could do to repay you for my coffee" The girl said and Inuyasha and the girl headed straight to where he was sitting at. The girl was a bit nervous since she was sitting with a man she had never met before. Inuyasha on the other hand was grinning ear to ear on the inside.

"So tell me your name?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to start a conversation with the girl.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you are?" Kagome said.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho and I have to say Kagome, you are definitely pretty" Inuyasha said to her and Kagome immediately blushed. No one has ever called her pretty beautiful, not even her own family, so she always assume that she was an average type girl.

"Well I appreciate your comment Inuyasha but if you are trying to get me to join you in bed it is not working" Kagome said and Inuyasha began to laugh. Even though deep down he does want to take Kagome home and have his way with her but he wasn't going to let her know about that.

"I'm serious Kagome, you are very pretty" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Well thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

"So tell me Kagome, do you live around here because clearly I have never seen you before" Inuyasha said.

"Sadly no I'm just here visiting for the summer. I live in Okinawa" Kagome said.

Well that was a huge blow for Inuyasha, he was hoping that she was local so he got the chance to get to know her a little bit better.

"You're going to make me move to Okinawa you know" Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his coffee and Kagome began to laugh.

"I'm serious Kagome, look at you and those big blue eyes. I can get lost in those eyes of yours" Inuyasha said. He was right though, her blue eyes were the most beautiful he has ever seen, they reminded him of the clear blue sky.

"Well Inuyasha you are very sweet" Kagome said.

"So Kagome tell me, I'm pretty sure a girl like you has a boyfriend or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope I'm single and happy" Kagome said.

Inuyasha could of sworn he died and gone to heaven, but he was still bummed with that fact the she lives in Okinawa.

"What about you Inuyasha, Are you single?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I'm single and ready to mingle" Inuyasha said as he winked at Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, she was definitely having a good time with Inuyasha. It was very refreshing for her. Not that many boys in Okinawa were like Inuyasha. The couple continued to talk throughtout the rest of day and for the first time ever Inuyasha believes he has found the one for him and even though she lives in Okinawa, he was going to make sure by the end of the summer, Kagome will know who she belongs to.

!

!

!

!

**THE END OF SUMMER**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around the beach hand to hand, enjoying the last few moments they had with each other. For Kagome this was the best summer she has ever had and deep down she was bummed that she had to say goodbye to it and Inuyasha. Soon Kagome began to feel the tears fall from her eyes and Inuyasha noticed them right away.

"Shh baby don't cry" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He knew why she was crying and deep down it was hard for him to let her go.

"I can't help it, I don't want to leave" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha waist as she continued to cry.

"I know baby" Inuyasha said as she gently lay a kiss on top of Kagome's head. Kagome was definitely the most amazing girl he has ever met and he soon realized that he was slowly growing in love with her.

"Oh Inuyasha I might never see you again" Kagome said as she continued to cry in his shirt.

"Hey don't say that baby, we will make this work, I promise" Inuyasha said. Although he was a bit worried about it though, They were both going to be seniors once school started so neither of them had any clue on what is going to happen once High school ends for them.

"But Inuyasha how?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry love, we will make this work, I promise. Soon will be together again and I will never let you go again" Inuyasha said to her. Even though in the beginning of the summer, he only wanted her for sex, he soon realized that he wanted more with her and that was something he was going to get. Regardless how far away they live from each other.

"Ok Inuyasha" Kagome mumble softly.

It was already sunset and the couple were sitting at the beach watching the sun slowly disappeared. This was it, Tomorrow Kagome will be leaving Tokyo and heading back to Okinawa and Inuyasha will be all alone in Tokyo without his Kagome.

"You remember when we first met Inuyasha and how you were saying how pretty you thought I was and to me it seem like you only wanted to sleep with me?" Kagome asked.

"Yea baby I remember" Inuyasha said as he chuckled softly. Inuyasha could never forget that day even if he wanted to.

"I kind of wish I did sleep with you" Kagome whispered softly.

"Oh baby, when the time comes, we will have our chance" Inuyasha said and Kagome only nodded her head.

The two remained quiet as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon and it was now or never. Inuyasha needed Kagome to know how he felt about her.

"Kagome ?" Inuyasha said her name in a soft whisper.

"Yes?" Kagome said.

"Look at me, I want to look at you for what I am about to tell you" Inuyasha said and Kagome lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha.

"I lied when I said you were the most prettiest girl I have ever seen" Inuyasha said and Kagome immediately let go of his hand. The last think Kagome wanted to know was that this summer was one big fat lie.

"No Kagome listen to me please" Inuyasha said and Kagome gave in.

"You are the most beautiful and kind-hearted girl I have ever met and if I could have one wish right now that is to leave Tokyo and live with you in Okinawa. I love you so much Kagome and even though we have only known each other for a short period of time, I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you" Inuyasha said.

"Oh Inuyasha I love you too" Kagome said and Inuyasha leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Kagome and kissed her passionately. It made his heart soar after hearing Kagome say I love you to him. God if only he could be with her forever, because the love they had for each other was something he couldn't live without. After a few minutes, Inuyasha pulled away.

"C'mon I'll take you home" Inuyasha whispered softly to Kagome and she nodded her head in agreement.

The two finally left the beach and headed straight to where Kagome was staying at. It was a house her family bought years ago, a place where they were able to stay at when they visited Tokyo. After twenty minutes they finally made it to her place.

Kagome sighed "I guess this is?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but only for a little bit" Inuyasha said.

Kagome slowly began to cry. It was finally over.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I love you so much" Kagome said.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and gently wiped her tears away. "No goodbye Kagome, I'll see you later baby" Inuyasha said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Kagome began to cry harder as she wrapped her arms around his waist and mumble deep into his shirt.

"I'll see you later Inuyasha" Kagome said softly.

Before leaving her for good, Inuyasha gave Kagome one last kiss on her lips.

"Take care baby" Inuyasha mumble softly.

"You too Inuyasha" Kagome said and with they Inuyasha finally let go of Kagome. Once he made it to his car and drove away, that was when he started to cry as well. For the first time in his life, he was happy and that was all because of Kagome. She made him smile when no one else could. Inuyasha knew that his life as a senior will now be boring without his Kagome.

As he was driving, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't go home.

No he did not want his family to see him like this.

He did not want his family to see him in this wretched state. Yes he was crying and crying like a big baby all because he lost the love of his life.

His Kagome.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter one is done. This story came to me in dream that I was having about grease (Don't ask how or why tat has happen to me because I'm still trying to figure that part out. Please let me know if I should continue on with this story and please disregard any misspelling or grammar error that I may have forgotten to fix. Also I am in the process of working on chapter two so please please please let me know what you guys think.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	2. Seeing A Familiar Face

AN: Wow thank you so much for all the positive reviews, and for that I decided to update a little early.

Enjoy

Disclaimer Inuyasha is not mine, only the plot is

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: Seeing A Familiar Face.

**A WEEK LATER AND FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Letting out a deep sigh, Kagome removed her hand from under the covers and turned off her cell's alarm clock. Today was the day, Kagome was finally a senior and she was very happy about it. As she sat up from her bed, Kagome let out a yawn as she heard her someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Kagome are you awake dear?" Her mother Kiera asked.

"Yes mother I am awake" Kagome said as she got off from her bed and went straight to her closet.

"Alright dear, breakfast should be ready soon" Kiera said before leaving.

Kagome finally found the outfit she wanted to wear. A nice beige top with a pair of black skinny jeans. After she got her outfit picked out, she placed them on the bed and walked over to her underwear drawer where she picked out a beige bra and matching panties. Once she got everything ready, she grabbed her towel and headed straight toward her bathroom. After twenty minutes of being in the shower, Kagome was all cleaned up and ready to dress. She walked over to her sink and quickly brushed her teeth. Then she blow dried her hair, giving her a set of natural curls.

Kagome finally left the bathroom and quickly got dressed. Once she was done, she heard her cell phone ring, signaling she had just received a message. It was a message from Inuyasha.

_"Hey baby, I hope you have a good first day of school and I miss you like crazy" _Inuyasha said in his text message. Kagome wrote back.

_"I miss you too babe and I hope you have a good first day as well" _Kagome said in her text. She set her phone and continued to apply her make up. After a couple of seconds, Kagome heard her phone beep once again.

_"I don't know, this year is going to suck without you by my side" _Inuyasha said in the text message. Kagome begin to giggle softly because she knew a little secret that he didn't know.

_"Oh don't worry I'm sure this year will be the best ever babe"_ Kagome said in her text message and quickly hit sent. What Inuyasha didn't know was that on the day Kagome was suppose to leave for Okinawa, Her mother gave her the news that they will be living in Tokyo. After learning that she was going to attend his school, Kagome decided not to tell him and just give him a big surprise.

Suddenly her phone rang and it was Inuyasha calling her.

"Yes baby?" Kagome said once she answered it.

"Kami how much I miss your voice" Inuyasha said through the phone.

"Yasha we spoke last night" Kagome said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"I know but I still miss it and I miss you as well" Inuyasha said in a voice that made Kagome want to melt.

"I miss you too baby" Kagome said. She really wanted to tell him but at the same time she wanted to surprise him.

"Well I just wanted to hear your voice before I left for school, you have a good day today babe" Inuyasha said sadly. Now Kagome really wanted to tell him but she knew that in half an hour he will get the surprise of a lifetime.

"Ok baby" Kagome said.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said and with that she hang up her phone. As she was finishing up her make up, her phone beeped again telling her she got a message from Sango.

_"Hey Kaggs I'm going to be there in fifteen minutes to pick you up" _Sango said in her message. Kagome immediately reply back

_"Ok"_ and hit sent.

Finally Kagome was done with her make up. Once she cleaned up everything, she grabbed her cellphone and bag and headed straight downstairs to her kitchen. That was where she saw her whole family sitting down enjoying their meal.

"Morning everybody" Kagome said as she entered the kitchen. She each gave her mother and grandfather a kiss on the cheek. For Souta, she just messed with his hair.

"Good morning dear, How did you sleep?" Her mother Kiera asked.

"Pretty good" Kagome said as she grabbed a plate and begin to grab the food she wanted. Scrambled eggs with toast and two pieces of bacon. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and walked back to the table with her meal.

As she sat down and began to eat, she remembered the text message she got from Sango.

"Oh before I forget, Sango is going to pick me up from school" Kagome said after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"Well that's goods, now you don't have to walk there" Kiera said and Kagome only nodded her head. After Kagome was done with her meal, she heard a car honk, signaling that Sango had finally arrived. Kagome immediately placed her plate on the sink and grabbed her stuff.

"Bye family, see you guys later" Kagome said as waved goodbye to everybody and left the house. She saw Sango waiting for her in the drive way and quickly climbed inside the car.

"Looking sexy girl" Sango said as she whistled to her cousin.

"So do you Sango" Kagome said with a smile. Sango finally put her car in reversed and finally left her driveway and drove the car straight to school.

"Girl I'm telling you, you are going to be the envy of every girl in school. The boys are going to fall madly in love with you" Sango said but Kagome remained quiet. Sango noticed that Kagome was looking pretty nervous.

"Hey you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yea just a little nervous is all" Kagome said.

"Hey I have been meaning to ask you, where were you all summer? I mean we practically spent little time with each other and I know it was because of my job, I'm just wondering what you did?" Sango asked.

"I met someone" Kagome said.

"Are you serious, is it a guy and is he cute?" Sango asked.

"Yes to all three" Kagome said with a smile and Sango began to squeal.

"Does he go to our school?" Sango asked.

"Well that's what he told me so we'll see" Kagome said.

"Does he know that you have officially moved here?" Sango asked.

"Nope I was planning on surprising him" Kagome said with a smile.

"Atta girl" Sango said. The girls finally made it to the school.

"So you ready?" Sango asked as she parked her car in the student's parking lot.

"Yes" Kagome said with a smile and the girls quickly got out of the car.

!

!

!

!

Inuyasha, Miroku , Bankotsu and Naraku were all at sitting at the benchers outside, talking and bullshitting. They were finally seniors so that meant they were able to bully everybody that gets in their way. Miroku noticed Inuyasha lost in thought and wanted to know why the most loudest one in the group was so quiet all of the sudden.

"Yo Yasha what's up" Miroku asked.

"Not much, just thinking" Inuyasha said as he pulled out his pack cigarette and immediately placed one in his mouth. He grabbed his lighter and lit it up. He inhaled a bit of it in his mouth.

"Dude since when did you start smoking?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha remained quiet as he enjoyed his quick high.

"Yasha, smoke kills" Bankotsu said playfully at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blew out the smoke in front of Bankotsu.

"Fuck you Bank" Inuyasha said before laughing.

"But seriously Inuyasha what happen to you over the summer? You barely hanged out with us" Miroku said.

"I met someone" Inuyasha said.

"No shit really. Is she hot?" Naraku asked.

"She is one sexy little vixen that's for sure, but she lives in Okinawa, so who knows when I'll be able to see her again" Inuyasha said to the group.

"Oh damn that sucks" Miroku said and Inuyasha only nodded his head in agreement. It was the reason why Inuyasha started smoking in the first place, he needed something to get his mind out of Kagome. He would give up anything just to see her beautiful face once again.

"Whoa holy shit, who is that!" Naraku said as he pointed at a group of girls.

"Dude that's my girlfriend you are pointing at" Miroku said as he was about ready to punch Naraku in the face.

"Not her stupid the chick right next to her" Naraku said.

"Whoa she's hot" Miroku mumble softly.

"Yo Yasha check this out" Bankotsu said and Inuyasha turned around and saw what the boys were looking at. Inuyasha quickly got up from where he was sitting on. He couldn't believe it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha mumble softly.

"Wait you know her?" Miroku asked.

"Yes that's the girl I was telling you about" Inuyasha said. At this point, Inuyasha was beyond estatic, Kagome is here at his school.

Wait why is she here, wasn't she suppose to be in Okinawa

"Well come one Inuyasha introduce us to her" Bankotsu said.

Even though he was happy that Kagome was here, There was one little problem.

Kikyo.

Because of the fact that Kikyo was in the states during summer break, Inuyasha couldn't find it in his heart to break up with her on the phone, so he decided to wait until School. He only hopes that Kagome doesn't find out.

Miroku knew right away what Inuyasha was thinking about. The face said it all.

"You haven't broken up with Kikyo, have you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No" Inuyasha said.

"Well then alright then" Naraku said as he walked away from the group and headed in the direction they saw Sango and Kagome in. Inuyasha knew right away what Naraku was trying to do. This wasn't the first time he tried and quite frankly Inuyasha began to wonder why he was friends with Naraku in the first place.

"I swear to Kami Naraku if you touch her I will kill you" Inuyasha said as he finally made it to where Naraku was at.

"You know that I don't handle threats well Taisho" Naraku said menacing.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise Naraku" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey calm down you two" Miroku said as he grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arms while Bankotsu grabbed Naraku.

"Whatever let's get out of here Bank" Naraku said and he and Bank left in the opposite direction, heading straight toward where the car was parked at.

"Let them run, who gives a shit about them" Miroku said.

"Yea" Inuyasha growled softly.

"C'mon let's go meet up with the girls" Miroku suggested and Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, maybe seeing Kagome will help calm him down. Miroku and Inuyasha decided to enter the school building and began their search for Sango and Kagome.

!

!

!

!

Kagome and Sango just got done picking up Kagome's schedule and map from the administrative office. Now they were standing by their lockers, which was right next to each other. Sango was determined to get some answers from Kagome.

"C'mon Kaggs tell me who is the mystery guy that stole your heart?" Sango asked.

"Nope, not telling you and beside I haven't even seen him yet, so maybe he doesn't go here" Kagome said sadly.

"Aww sweetie" Sango said as she gave her cousin a hug.

"It's ok. At least I still have you right" Kagome said as she returned her cousin's hug. Sango noticed Miroku and Inuyasha walking straight toward them and she was finally happy to introduce her cousin to her boyfriend.

"Oh hey here comes Miroku and Inuyasha" Sango said and Kagome immediately turned around and saw Inuyasha walking straight towards.

"Oh my Kami Sango he's here" Kagome said to her cousin.

Sango begin to wonder who the guy she was talking and the only thing she saw was Inuyasha and Miroku walking straight towards.

"Don't tell me Inuyasha is the one you were secretly seeing this summer?" Sango said.

"Secretly?" Kagome asked.

"Yea Inuyasha already has a..." Sango said before she got interrupted by Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey there baby" Miroku said as he gave Sango a kiss on the lips.

"Hey" Sango said with a smile as she returned the kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there staring at each other and Inuyasha still couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly

"Surprise" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my Kami, Kagome it really is you" Inuyasha said as he gave the girl a hug. Finally Inuyasha got his girl back and he couldn't believe it. She's here, she really is here, in the flesh and my God she smelled really good too.

"Let's go Sango, I think these two need some alone time before school starts" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's arm and lead her straight to where their homeroom was at.

"Is this really happening, I mean what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well it turns out I'm living here for now on and this is my new school" Kagome said.

"Oh thank Kami, I though I was going to move to Okinawa, but now that you are here... Kami I missed you so much Kagome" Inuyasha said as he gave the girl another hug.

"I missed you too Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"So how does it feel to be living here now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh wow it feels..." Kagome said but was interrupted when she heard a young girl call out Inuyasha's name"

"Oh Yashie pooh" The voice said and when Inuyasha saw who it was, he wanted to shoot himself.

Kikyo

"Yashie pooh?" Kagome mumble softly.

When Kikyo finally made it to Inuyasha's side, she planted a kiss right on his lips. At this point Inuyasha really did want to shoot himself. Kagome couldn't believe it. Why was this girl kissing Inuyasha. Were they a couple? Well now Kagome felt like a complete idiot.

"Did you miss me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"I eh well you see I uh..." Inuyasha couldn't find the right words to say. Kikyo finally noticed Kagome standing next to them.

"And who the fuck are you bitch?" Kikyo asked me.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked angrily. Who in the hell was this crazy chick anyway

"You heard me. Who the fuck are you?" Kikyo asked again.

"Well none of your damn business" Kagome said.

"Well sweetie it becomes my business, especially when you are talking with my boyfriend" Kikyo said

"Your boyfriend?" Kagome said. She was really hoping this crazy chick was bluffing.

"Yes my boyfriend. Don't tell me you thought he was single?" Kikyo said as she started to laugh "You know what girl you are funny" Kikyo said in between laughs.

For the first time in a very long time, Kagome felt like a complete idiot. She wanted to ask Inuyasha if that was true but the look on his face said it all. Deep down she was ready to cry but she didn't want them to see her.

"You know what? Fuck it I'm out of here" Kagome said as she grabbed her purse and left the couple. Inuyasha wanted to explain to Kagome about the situation but he figure that would only make things worse.

"You see that Inuyasha, you have got to be careful with all the new girls around here. All they are after is your money" Kikyo said as she applied some lipstick.

For the first time in Inuyasha's life, he was so tempted to slap Kikyo in the face. Who the hell was she to judge when they both know that she was after his money as well. There was never any love in their relationship. It was all about the sex and the money but enough is enough, It's time for Inuyasha to man up and end his relationship with Kikyo.

"You know what Kikyo I am tired of all your bullshit and lies, we both know you have been sleeping with other guys behind my back, So today I am done with you. We are through" Inuyasha said angrily before he stormed off to find Kagome.

Kikyo was in complete shock. "How the hell did he know about that?" Kikyo mumble to herself trying to hold back the tears from falling.

!

!

!

!

Inuyasha finally found Kagome, She was just about to enter her homeroom class which thankfully was the same room as his. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and made it her turn around. As soon as he did, he felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek.

_!SLAP!_

"Don't you dare come near me Inuyasha. I can't believe all this time you had a girlfriend" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha didn't blame her for slapping him. He deserved it and he felt bad about it as well, but after today, he is going to show Kagome that he still cares and love her.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry. Kikyo and I were through way before you met me" Inuyasha said.

"Then tell me why you didn't say anything Inuyasha?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha remained quiet.

"You know what I get it" Kagome said quietly.

"Please Kagome, give me another chance" Inuyasha said. He wasn't the begging type but he didn't really care right now. All he wants is Kagome in his life.

"No Inuyasha I'm done with you and you know what? I wish I never laid eyes on you. I hate you" Kagome yelled before entering the classroom. Inuyasha just stood there, he didn't know what to do, but all he knew was that some way he will have Kagome back in his life. Even if he dies trying, eventually Kagome will be his again.

Finally the bell rang, telling everybody that the first day of school was about to begin and Inuyasha never felt so determined in his life. Yes he will have Kagome again.

!

!

!

!

Yay Chapter 2 is done. After all the positive reviews I've been getting for this story so far gave me the courage to update this sooner. Please disregard any spelling and grammar error that I may have forgotten to fix. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update. ;)

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

_!__NEXT TIME ON HIS ANGEL, HER DEMON! CHAPTER 3: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL_

_"Yes Kagome, I know I am a screw up. What I did was fucked up but you got to believe in me when I say that I still love and care about. Please baby give me another chance, give us another chance. I promise to be a better man and damn it Kagome I can't live without you" Inuyasha said to Kagome._

_"Inuyasha I don't know if I could trust you again" Kagome said quietly as she tears began to fall down her cheek._

_"Baby please" Inuyasha whispered softly as he placed his hand on her cheek. Kagome forgot how good it felt having his arms around her._

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha I can't" Kagome whispered softly as she turned around and left him._


	3. First Day Of School

AN: Thank you so much to all my readers. I love each and everyone of you guys. Thank you for being my inspiration.

Enjoy.

Dislcaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only the plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: First Day Of School.

Kagome walked inside her classroom and took the empty seat next to Sango. Miroku and Sango noticed right away how puffy and red her eyes were, they knew right away what had happen.

Kagome saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked her cousin.

"Yea, Why wouldn't I be alright?" Kagome asked her cousin after she wiped the tears that were stilling falling.

"Kaggs, you don't have to play dumb" Sango said.

"I appreciate it Sango but lets not talk about it right now" Kagome said.

"Alright Kagome" Sango said as she turned back around and faced the board in front of her. Before the second bell rang, Inuyasha came into the room with a pissed off look on his face. He took the seat right next to Miroku and immediately Miroku felt the tension around Inuyasha.

"Yo man chill, you're freaking me out" Miroku whispered softly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha paid no attention to Miroku, his main focus was Kagome and figuring out a way to win her back.

Finally the the teacher came walked inside the class room and the student all became quiet. The teacher was an elderly man who look like some sort of flea demon.

"Good Morning class, my name is Mr. Myoga and I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher" Mr. Myoga said and the entire class groaned in response.

"Keh, you got to be kidding me" Inuyasha mumble quietly. He was still pissed off about what happened earlier, and the only thing that he could think of was the sad look on Kagome's face when she found out the truth. There has to be a way to win her back. Inuyasha pulled out a sheet of paper and pen and pretended to take notes but in reality he was writing a note for Kagome. He placed the note on Kagome's desk.

_"Can we please talk?" _Inuyasha said on the note and Kagome completely ignored him.

After the teacher gave out all the paperwork and set of rule they will be needing for the year, he decided to give the rest of period free time. In which Inuyasha used for his advantage.

"Kagome, can we please talk" Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I want to explain to you that this was all a misunderstanding" Inuyasha said.

"So you forgetting to tell me that you had a girlfriend is a big misunderstanding?" Kagome asked.

"Damn it Kagome, My relationship with Kikyo meant nothing to me, I was planning on breaking up with her in the first place" Inuyasha said and Kagome noticed the sincerity in his eyes.

"Then explain to me why you didn't say anything in the hallway?" Kagome asked

"I was in shock Kagome" Inuyasha said but Kagome remained quiet. Finally the bell rang and all of the students gathered all of their belongings. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's body shaking when she got up from her seat so he decided to help her out since they had next period together.

"Here Kagome, let me help you" Inuyasha said and Kagome only nodded her head as she remained quiet. Inuyasha remained by Kagome's side as they walked over to her locker, where she grabbed a few of her books for her next several classes.

"Kagome can you please look at me" Inuyasha whispered softly.

"Why?" Kagome whispered back as she closed her locker.

"Because I want to see your beautiful face" Inuyasha said to her. Kagome was both mad and upset, but most importantly she felt betrayed by the one person she really loved in this world.

"I trusted you Inuyasha and you were the best thing that has ever happened to me and now all of the sudden I come to realize that you had a girlfriend all along. Tell me was this past summer all just lie to you so you can get into my pants?" Kagome asked angrily.

"No Kagome this past summer with you has been the best ever because I got to spend it with you" Inuyasha said.

"Then why Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Kagome asked. Even though deep down she didn't want to hear his answer.

"Look I was planning on breaking up with her, but she was in the states and I didn't want to break up with her on the phone. She deserved to speak with me face to face" Inuyasha said.

"And exacly when you were planning on telling me all this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Look I was hoping to officially break up with her before you ever found out" Inuyasha said.

"Really Inuyasha, Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome, I know I am a screw up. What I did was fucked up but you got to believe me in me when I say that I still love and care about you. Please baby give me another chance, give us another chance. I promise to be a better man and damn it Kagome I can't live without you" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Inuyasha I don't know if I could trust you again" Kagome said quietly as she tears began to fall down her cheek.

"Baby please" Inuyasha whispered softly as he placed his hand on her cheek. Kagome forgot how good it felt having his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I can't" Kagome whispered softly as she turned around and left him and headed toward her next class alone.

Due to his anger and frustration, Inuyasha ended up punching the lockers next to him. Luckily for him, Inuyasha had his next class with Kagome, so he was determined to have Kagome back in his life by the end of the day.

!

!

!

!

Kagome found Sango in the girls locker room and she was finishing getting dress for gym. Since the lockers were all co-eds in gym, the girls decided to share lockers. Kagome placed all her stuff in the locker and began to get dress. Luckily the school didn't require to buy gym uniforms as long as the students brought there own. Kagome She slipped in a sport bra and a pair of Yoga leggings with some black nike.

"So how did everything go with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Ugh don't get me started on that loser, I can't believe he lied to me" Kagome said.

"Well what did you expect? The man is gorgeous, so I'm pretty sure you would of thought that someone like him was with someone at least" Sango said.

"I did at first, but we were practically together all summer so I just assumed that he was single like me" Kagome said.

"Do you guys think, you'll ever be friends again at least?" Sango asked.

"Maybe who knows, I still care about him and I do want to have some kind of relationship with him but we'll see" Kagome said.

"Well let's go then" Sango said and the girls were ready to until they were stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"Yo bitch" Kikyo said from behind them.

"What now Kikyo?" Sango asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I want to talk to the new girl alone" Kikyo said. Sango noticed right away what she had planned. Kikyo always usually surround her by her friends when she gets ready to fight someone.

"Do you take me for a fool Kikyo, there is no way in hell I am going to leave my cousin with you. Let's go Kaggs" Sango said as she grabbed her cousin arms.

"You know you little slut, you can't hide from me forever. I will find you, you little bitch" Kikyo yelled at the girls who left the locker room.

Once the girls made it to the gymnasium, they found Miroku talking to Inuyasha who was sitting at the bleachers. Once they were close by, they finally heard what they were talking about. Kagome took a seat right next to Sango and pretended to pay no attention to them and focused her attention her cousin. Still, she couldn't help but listen in on their conversation, since they were talking about Kikyo.

"So I take it you broke up with Kikyo?" Miroku said.

"Yea I'm done with her. She is too much of a drama queen and it's always been about her in our relationship. I mean I know I am rich but damn girl, the world doesn't revolve around you" Inuyasha as he shook his head.

"So how about this weekend we go out clubbing, I heard there is a new strip club in town and I'm sure there are a ton of girls that are ready to be lavish by a Taisho" Miroku said with a smirk. What he didn't know was that Sango heard everything he said. She turned around and slapped him across the face.

"Really Miroku, you know I am right here" Sango said angrily.

Miroku began to chuckle nervously. "Did I say strip club I mean dance club and you girls can come with us" Miroku said as he began to rub his sore cheek.

"Hmph that's what I thought" Sango said with a smirk.

"So what do you say Inuyasha, ready to lavish some pretty girls?" Miroku asked and Kagome immediately flinched at his question.

"No there is only one girl I want to lavish right now" Inuyasha said as he looked over at Kagome who was now talking to Sango. Even though Kagome hid it very well, she felt Inuyasha's eyes looking right at her. His eyes were piercing right at her soul begging her to look at him.

Suddenly they heard the coach blow the whistle, signaling everybody that class was about to begin. Once the student made it to where the coaches were standing at, they began to take the attendance. Once the coaches were all through, they gave the students their assignment for the day.

"The girls can play whatever sport you want and boys can go in the weight room" The coach said. Kagome was very excited with that idea, she was dying to play a little basketball with Sango. The group went their separate ways and Kagome went over to the equipment room and grabbed a basketball.

"Hey Sango how about a little one on one?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kaggs" Sango said with a smile.

The girls began to play and reminisce about the good old days back when they were small and how much they enjoy playing one on one with each other. The girls were both laughing and enjoying themselves, completely unaware of what was going on around them.

"Hey Watch out!" One student yelled.

**!BAM!**

It happened so fast that Kagome began to wonder why she was on the ground in the first place, that was until she felt a sharp pain on her ribcage, whatever hit her, hit her pretty hard.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango said as she ran to where her cousin was laying at. Soon after that all the students and coaches who were in the gymnasium all ran to Kagome's side. Kagome was having a hard time getting up from the floor. When she tried to get up, she let out a soft cry and soon after that Inuyasha was by her side.

"What happened Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a hand around Kagome.

"I don't know the ball came out of nowhere" Sango said. Sango saw when the soccer ball smacked Kagome on the side of her ribcage but there were students everywhere in which the ball came from so Sango wasn't sure who it was that did it.

Inuyasha noticed Kikyo and her friends laughing from a the other side of the room and that is when he realized that it was Kikyo who kicked the ball at Kagome. How dare she do this to her. If Kikyo wanted to be mad at somebody it should have been him and not Kagome. He got up and walked over to where Kikyo was at.

"You just had to do something like this didn't you Kikyo, If you want to hit someone than hit me" Inuyasha said as he made it to her side. Miroku quickly ran behind Inuyasha.

"Forget about her Inuyasha, she is not even worth it. Kagome needs you right now" Miroku said as he grabbed Inuyasha by the arm.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Inuyasha?" Kikyo said and Inuyasha growled at her.

"Seriously Inuyasha they are going to take Kagome to the clinic, go with her" Miroku said as he tried to convince his friend to drop the situation between him and Kikyo.

"You're right, I'm leaving" Inuyasha said.

Kikyo was pissed. "What does that little bitch has that I don't?" Kikyo yelled and Inuyasha turned around and her looked.

"Don't you ever call her a bitch again. She is way more classier and beautiful than you can ever be Kikyo and she is not a little slut like you" Inuyasha said. Kikyo just growled and walked away. Finally Inuyasha told her what he really felt about her. No more sleeping around for Inuyasha, he was ready for the real thing. To have love in his relaltionship, instead of lust.

Finally Miroku and Inuyasha made it to where the girls were at. Kagome was now standing up and holding on to Sango.

"Here I'll take her" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and picked her up bridal style. He noticed that Kagome was still in a lot of pain so he rushed over to the clinic with Kagome in his arms.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled softly as she laid her head on his chest.

!

!

!

!

Inuyasha and Kagome were now in the clinic waiting for the nurse to arrive. Kagome was laying on one of the beds they had in the clinic, while Inuyasha took a seat next to her. During their time in the clinic, Inuyasha has not let go of Kagome's hand, and even though Kagome was grateful for that little gesture, she was still a bit annoyed by it.

"You know Inuyasha I am fine, you can let go of my hand" Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha immediately snapped out of his daze.

"Oh I'm sorry" Inuyasha mumble quietly.

Finally the nurse came in carrying an ice bag. She grabbed a seat next to Kagome.

"So how are you feeling my dear?" The nurse said as she placed the ice bag on Kagome's bruised side. Kagome immediately flinched when she felt the bag touch her tender skin.

"I am alright but still pretty sore" Kagome said quietly as she tried to endure the cold sensation.

"Well thankfully there are no broken bones, but you will be sore for the next few days" The nurse said.

"I understand" Kagome said.

"Now the question, do you wish to stay here for the remainder of the day or do you wish to go home and rest? I can write you a note for you if you wish to leave" The nurse asked

"No I think I'll be ok, beside this is the first day of school, I want to meet the rest of my teachers" Kagome said.

"Are you sure babe?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes I am sure, I want to stay here" Kagome said with a smile as she got up slowly from the bed. With the help of Inuyasha, Kagome slowly climbed out of bed.

"Alright Kagome. I admire you spirit, most of the students here would of loved to have gone home if they were in your shoes" The nurse.

"Well I am not like the other students. I value education" Kagome said.

He knew there was a reason why Inuyasha love that girl. Clearly she is way more better than Kikyo could ever be. She is respectful and doesn't walk all over people. She is kind and understanding and the biggest sweetheart he has ever met. The complete opposite of Kikyo.

"Well lunch is about to start, so why don't you two head on out over there" The nurse said as she continued to work on her paperwork.

"You ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I'm ready" Kagome said and she and Inuyasha left the clinic and headed straight toward the gym to grab their stuff.

!

!

!

!

Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrived at the cafeteria where they saw their friends Miroku, Sango and few others eating their meal. Kagome was about ready to get in line until Inuyasha stopped her.

"Why don't you go sit down and I will grab your food" Inuyasha suggested to Kagome.

"You sure? I can stay here if you want" Kagome said.

"No it's alright, go and relax Kagome" Inuyasha said and with a smile Kagome headed to where Miroku and Sango were sitting at.

"There you are I was beginning to worry about you" Sango said as she got up and gave Kagome a hug.

"No I'm ok, just some bruising and inflammation around the ribcage" Kagome said as she slowly sat next to Sango. She was still having a hard time adjusting to pain and she was beginning to wonder if staying was a good idea.

"You know maybe you should go home and gets some rest. It looks like you are still in a lot of pain" Sango said.

"No I'm ok. I just have to take it easy" Kagome said.

"If you say so Kaggs" Sango said.

Finally Inuyasha came back with their foods and he took a seat next to Miroku which was facing Kagome. He handed her a turkey wrap and a soda.

"Here I got you a wrap. I know how much you enjoy those" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said as she grabbed the food and placed it in front of her. She opened her can of soda and took a sip from it. She unwrapped the foil around her wrap and began to eat.

"So have you guys made up yet?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to answer since he and Kagome hadn't made up yet and technically she was still mad at him.

"Well we're working on it. Ever since the incident in Gym, he has been very helpful" Kagome said with a smile on her face. For Inuyasha, he was very happy with her answer. At least it's a start. The group continued to talk and laugh throughout their lunch break, not realizing that Naraku and Kikyo were watching them the entire time.

"So he actually broke up with you?" Naraku asked again.

"Yes for the thousand time, he broke up with me" Kikyo said angrily.

Naraku couldn't believe that Inuyasha actually went through with it. Inuyasha and Kikyo were practically inseparable all throughout their high school years together. The two met in junior high and officially started dating once they entered their freshman year in high school. Inuyasha has always been madly in love with Kikyo, since the very beginning and now all of the sudden this new girl comes and changes all of that.

"So tell me Kikyo, do you wish to have Inuyasha back?" Naraku asked.

"Well of course I do. I love that man" Kikyo said.

Naraku scoffed. "Do you love him or do you love his money Kikyo?" Naraku asked.

"I love him, his money is just a bonus" Kikyo said.

"Who the hell are you trying to fool Kikyo? You and I both know that in the very beginning you were only after his money. So why the sudden change?" Naraku asked.

"Inuyasha has shown me so many things and we did everything together. All I want is to have that again. What Inuyasha and I had was something very special" Kikyo said as tear rolled down her cheek.

"You are one hopeless little chick Kikyo" Naraku said as he chuckled softly.

"Yea I guess so" Kikyo said as she smiled softly.

"So tell me why did he broke up with you in the first place" Naraku asked.

"I guess he found out about me sleeping around" Kikyo whispered softly.

"Does he know it was me that you had slept with?" Naraku asked.

"I don't think so" Kikyo whispered softly.

"Hmm I see" Naraku mumble softly as he looked over at the new girl and he had to admit, she was one sexy little human. Way more than Kikyo will ever be. He had to find a way to make that little new girl his and plus he wouldn't mind stealing another girl from Inuyasha. Naraku smirked.

"So Kikyo if you really want Inuyasha back, I think I know way for you to have again" Naraku said.

"Really?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes I already stole one girlfriend from him so I wouldn't mind doing it a second time" Naraku said as he winked at Kikyo. Yes Naraku will have Kagome and there will be nothing Inuyasha can do to stop him from succeeding.

!

!

!

!

Finally school was over and Kagome and Sango were standing by their lockers, gathering all of their belongings. Kagome was still pretty sore from earlier and she wasn't looking forward in walking home. Since Sango had to work, there was no way that Sango will make it in time if she took Kagome home and Sango felt pretty bad about it as well.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Kaggs" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango I'll be fine" Kagome said.

The girls saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking towards their locker and Sango instantly found a solution.

"Hey Inuyasha I need a favor?" Sango asked.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Saving you, that's what" Sango said. Finally Inuyasha made it to their side.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you please take Kagome home for me. I have to work today and I don't have the time to take her home and I don't want her to walk home either" Sango said.

"Yea I can do that" Inuyasha said.

"You sure Inuyasha, If you're busy I understand" Kagome said.

"I don't have anything plan Kagome so I have no problem taking you home, beside I don't want you to walk home either" Inuyasha said as he took he bag and placed it on his shoulder.

"Well then Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Anything for you angel" Inuyasha said.

"Thank you so much Yasha. So I will talk to you later than Kaggs. Bye guys" Sango said before walking away.

Kagome waved goodbye at her cousin until she heard Inuyasha speak.

"So you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"Well then let's go" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. The two began to walk towards his car in that was parked in the student parking spot. When they arrived Kagome could of sworn that Inuyasha was driving a different car during their summer together.

"Just how rich are you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"You do realize that the Taisho family is the most richest family in all of Japan right?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the passenger side of his BMW I8.

"I knew you were rich I just didn't know you were that rich" Kagome said as she entered the car. Once she was fully inside, Inuyasha closed the door for her and few seconds later he was already at his side of the car.

"Well now you know angel" Inuyasha said once he entered the car. Inuyasha turned on his car and the two drove away. During the ride home, it was very quiet and it was making Kagome a bit uneasy. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she was still worried about his relationship with Kikyo. Finally after the couple made it to Kagome's place and Inuyasha immediately turned off the car. Kagome remained quiet and Inuyasha began to wonder what she was thinking about.

"Hey you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just have a lot on my mind that's all" Kagome said with a smile.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome remained quiet for few seconds.

She sighed. "So what's going to happen to us now?" Kagome asked.

"You know how I feel about you Kagome and I ended my relationship with Kikyo so that I can be with you. I don't want to lie to you ever again Kaggs" Inuyasha said.

"Yea but how can you just end a relationship like that though. It seemed to me that she really did love you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha scoffed. "She never loved me, all she cared about was money. Plus I know she has been sleeping around with other men behind my back" Inuyasha said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Yasha" Kagome said.

"It's no big deal which is why I ended things with her" Inuyasha said.

"Look Inuyasha I love you very much and I want us to be close again like we were in the summer, but right now I really do need some time to think. For now can we be just friends?" Kagome asked.

"I understand Kagome. I want us to take it slow anyway" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Great. So I guess I will talk to you later than huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yes you will" Inuyasha said as he leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. Kagome instantly blushed and only nodded her head as she finally got out of the car. Once she made it to the front door, she waved goodbye and Inuyasha waved back.

!

!

!

!

As Inuyasha drove home, he began to feel a sudden pain in his chest. It was almost like someone was trying to rip out his chest. Once he made it to his house, he quickly got out of his car. When he made it inside, he noticed that there was no one around, which could only mean that his family hasn't made it back from their business trip abroad.

Maybe if he got a little rest, he might feel a bit better afterwards, but climbing up the stairs were proving to be a bit of challenge for him because he was soon out of breath.

Inuyasha collapsed on the stair. As he tried to catch his breath, he began to hear a voice.

**"Mate"**

"What?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

**"Kagome, mate. Bring her here" **The voice said again.

"who are you? Inuyasha asked. Was he really starting to lose it, the voice he was hearing was coming from inside of his own mind.

**"Don't be such a fool. I am you, the demon side who has been locked away for many years and now I am free to take what is mine" **The voice said.

"No you will never be free" Inuyasha mumble softly and the demon began to laugh.

**"You really are pathetic. One day I will take over your body and soon Kagome will be mine to do whatever I please" **His demon side said.

"No never" Inuyasha said as he struggled to breathe.

**"You wait and see"** The demon said.

Finally the pain from his chest was and Inuyasha was able to breathe again. What the hell is going on here? Why all of the sudden did his demon side take over, did it had to do something with Kagome?

Is she really his future Mate?

!

!

!

!

Yay Chapter 3 is done. I want to say thank you to all of my readers. You guys really are my inspiration. Please Disregard any misspelling and grammar error that I may have forgotten.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

_NEXT TIME ON HIS ANGEL, HER DEMON CHAPTER 4: THE AWAKENING._

_The pain was back. His chest felt like it was burning from the inside out. Is it really true on what his father said? The demon inside him wants Kagome and it was determined to do anything to make her his. Even kill the human side of Inuyasha._

_No Inuyasha couldn't let that happen. He won't let Kagome suffer because of him. Kagome is someone he cherishes more than life itself, so he is not planning on losing her to his demonic side._

**_"I'm here Inuyasha and there is no way you can push me back now" _**_His demon side said._

_Finally the pain stopped again and Inuyasha was able to breathe. Finally he managed to pick himself up from the bed. He walked over to his mirror and couldn't believe what he was looking at._

_He noticed jagged purple strip mark on his cheeks and his nails were starting to look like claws now, but what surprise hi the most was the color of his eyes._

_The color of crimson red._


	4. The Awakening

AN: Thank you all for enjoying my stories and sticking with me. Sorry for the long wait, I have finally moved in to my new place and was so busy settling in that I haven't had the time to update my stories. Forgive me?

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only the plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: The Awakening

It was now late at night and Inuyasha was now laying in his bed, contemplating everything that his father told him earlier. Even though Inuyasha loves Kagome and is happy that she is his future mate, he began to wonder if she felt the same way now.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Good evening Mr. Taisho, Mrs. Taisho" The house made Elza said. The other maids and butlers began to grab the older couple's belonging and began to take them to their rooms._

_"Good evening Elza, I hope that everything is well?" Mr. Taisho asked._

_"Yes Sir everything is in its place" Elza said as she politely bowed to the older couple._

_"Father?" Inuyasha said as he came down the staircase. Inutoga saw the look on his son's face and began to wonder what was troubling._

_"Yes Inuyasha is everything alright?" Inutoga asked his youngest son._

_"I need to talk to you in private do you got a minute?" Inuyasha said._

_"Yes my boy, why don't we go to the office. Dear I will meet you in the bedroom when I am done" Inutoga said. The last comment was directed at his wife and Inuyasha's mother Izayoi._

_"Yes love, take your time" Izayoi said as she and her personal maid began to walk towards their upstairs master bedroom. Once they were gone, Inutoga and Inuyasha headed straight toward his office that was downstairs. When they arrived at the office, Inuyasha took a seat on the chair which was in front of Inutoga's desk. Inutoga poured himself a cup of brandy before walking over to his desk._

_"Now son, tell me what is going?" Inutoga asked his son._

_"That's the problem dad I don't know what is going and it is freaking me out. I keep hearing a voice in my head and it is saying that it's my demon side who is ready to take control of my body" Inuyasha said to his father._

_"Well my boy the voice in your head is most likely your demon side but what baffles me the most is that when your demon nature is ready to take control of the body it only means that it has found its future mate" Inutoga said._

_"Future mate? But that's impossible I am only in high school i'm 18 years old" Inuyasha said as he leaned forward form his chair._

_"You are only 18 years old in humans year my boy, but you are about a century old in demon years. You are at that age where your demon side longs for a mate and it seems to me you have found her. What is she like?" Inutoga asked but Inuyasha remained quiet._

_"Inuyasha?" Inutoga said his son's name._

_"Her name is Kagome but I don't get it we are just friends." Inuyasha said._

_"Kagome? Isn't that the girl you spend all summer with? You told me you loved her but that she is lives in Okinawa." Inutoga said. Yes both his parents knew that Inuyasha spent most of his summer with a girl he met in a coffee shop._

_"Yes dad she is the same Kagome,but she moved to Tokyo just recently and after a crazy first day of school, we decided to be friends for the time being. How do I tell her that she is my mate?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Do you believe that she loves you Inuyasha?" Inutoga asked._

_"Yes father I do" Inuyasha said with a soft smile on his face._

_"Then my boy the love you two have for each other will come out naturally so one day she will learn who she belongs too" Inutoga said with a smirk._

_"So then how do I control my demon?" Inuyasha said. He did not want to experience that chest pain ever again._

_"You must prove to your demon that you will take Kagome as your mate. If you don't then your demon side will take control and once that happens it will not be pretty, especially for Kagome's end" Inutoga said._

_"Why is that" Inuyasha said._

_"Because most likely your demon side will force Kagome to do something that she most definitely won't like" Inutoga said sadly._

_"Wait you mean that if my demon side comes out then he will most likely..." Inuyasha couldn't say that last part, it was sickening and disgusting to even think about. There was no way he was going to let Kagome suffer from something like that._

_"Yes my boy" Inutoga said as he nodded his head slowly. " So please make sure that you do everything to ensure Kagome's safety because if you don't then she will most likely hate you and if your mate denies you then your love life will be over" Inutoga said._

_It is said that in the demon world, once a demon finds his/her mate they must do everything in their power to ensure that their mates accept then because if not than their life will be over. For the males they will remain impotent until their mates accept them. For the females, they will absolutely refuse to have sex with anyone unless it is their mate._

_"I understand father" Inuyasha said as he got up from his chair._

_"I'm glad you understand Inuyasha, I hate to see anything bad happen to you. You and Sesshomaru are my proud and joy" Inutoga said._

_"Thanks dad, I'm glad we were able to talk" Inuyasha said as he walked over to where his father was at and gave the man a hug._

_"You know I will always be here for you my boy" Inutoga said._

_"I know dad" Inuyasha said as he bowed towards his father than left the office and headed straight toward his bedroom._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Inuyasha remained in his room for the rest of the evening, thinking about ways to control his demon nature without having to worry about Kagome's safety. For now he is going to watch over his mate as a friend until the day comes that she finally accepts him as her mate.

!

!

!

!

It was morning already and Kagome had just finished getting ready for school. She was now in the kitchen finishing her breakfast when she noticed her mother was looking out of the window. Her mother had a very suspicious look on her face and Kagome was wondering what her mother was looking at. Once Kagome finished her plate, she walked over to the sink and washed out her plate. When her plate was good and dry, she placed it on the dish rack and walked over to the window. When she saw Inuyasha standing outside his car, Kagome was both surprised and relieved that he was standing there.

Was Inuyasha waiting for her?

"Do you know him Kagome?" Her mother Kiera asked.

"Yes mother that is Inuyasha, a friend from school and the boy I met during the summer" Kagome said to her mother.

"Well then why don't you invite him?" Kiera said

"Ok mom" Kagome said as she left the kitchen and walked over to the front door. Once she opened the door and began to walk outside, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she made it to his side.

"Well I wanted to see if you need a ride to school, beside I want to give you this" Inuyasha said as he handed her a cup of coffee from Nikki's. "It's a Vanilla soy latte, your favorite" Inuyasha added.

"Thanks I really appreciate" Kagome said with a smile. "Would you like to come in Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yea I would love too" Inuyasha said. Kagome walked back to the house with Inuyasha behind her and she had to admit, she was a little nervous about it. When the finally made it inside, Inuyasha was greeted with a very warm welcome.

"Welcome to our home young man" Kiera smiled at Inuyasha.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha said as he returned the smile.

"Mom this is Inuyasha Taisho, Inuyasha this is my mother Ms. Kiera Higurashi" Kagome said and the two of the them shook hands.

"You are welcome to call me Kiera Inuyasha, and any friends of Kagome is always welcome in our home" Kiera said.

"Thank you so much" Inuyasha said with a bow.

"So are you really a Taisho, the most richest family in all of Japan?" Souta asked as he came into the room.

"Really Souta?" Kagome said to her little brother.

"What? I'm just curious" Souta said as he took a seat at the dining table while his mother handed him his breakfast.

"Yes I am a Taisho" Inuyasha said to Souta.

"Cool! My sister is dating a rich guy" Souta yelled a little to happily.

"Souta!" Both Kagome and her mother yelled.

"What?" Souta asked before he stuffed his mouth with his food.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "Sorry about that Inuyasha. This cute little annoying boy is my brother Souta" Kagome said to Inuyasha. Kagome looked over at the clock and realized that it was time to get going.

"Well I think we should be going now" Kagome said as she grabbed her stuff. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. They finally said their goodbyes before leaving the house. Once they made it to his car. Inuyasha opened the passenger side door for Kagome. With a small thank you, Kagome climbed inside. Once Kagome was fully inside, Inuyasha closed her door and walked over to the driver side. Once he was inside, he turned on the car and the two drove straight to school.

"I really do appreciate this Inuyasha" Kagome said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Not a problem babe. I'd figure you needed a little pick me up after what happen yesterday" Inuyasha said. Not only that but his demon side was company all morning about how Kagome needs to be spoiled.

"Thanks you're the best" Kagome said with a smile.

"Only for you babe" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"So how did you sleep anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ugh the longest night of my life so believe me when I say that this coffee is definitely being appreciated" Kagome said as she took another sip.

Well Kagome wasn't the only one who had a long night. Inuyasha's demon side kept him up all night, wondering if Kagome was okay. All in all Inuyasha probably got only two hours of sleep.

"Well listen, I have a very personal doctor, if you want I can ask him to check on you" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks I'll think about it" Kagome said with a smile.

Finally the couple made it to school. Once Inuyasha parked the car, he and Kagome got out of the car. As the two of them entered the school, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. They may not be dating yet, but Inuyasha was still very protected of her and he wanted to make sure that everybody in the school understood. Luckily for him, Kagome didn't mind one bit of it.

The two finally made it to their lockers and once they got all the books they needed they headed out in search of Miroku and Sango. They found them in the cafeteria, chatting with a bunch of their other friends.

"Hey Kaggs" Sango said as Kagome took a seat next to her.

Hey Sango" Kagome said as she greeted her older cousin.

"So I went to pick you up this morning but I saw Inuyasha's car parked in your drive way so i figured that he would give you a ride" Sango said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yea I'm sorry about that Sango but I wanted to make sure that Kagome was alright especially with what happen yesterday" Inuyasha said as he tried to explain himself.

"So I take it that the rumors are true. That you and Kikyo are done?" Sango asked.

"Yes we are over especially since it was Kikyo that kicked the ball at Kagome" Inuyasha said to the group. Both Miroku and Sango didn't know that and to say that Sango was pissed was an understatement.

"What!?" Sango screeched out loud as she got up from her seat. Both Miroku and Kagome were rubbing their ears, while Inuyasha's ears were flattened on top of his head.

"Any louder Sango and the whole world could of heard you" Inuyasha said to the girl.

"So you mean to tell me that it was Kikyo that kicked Kagome yesterday with that soccer ball" Sango said as she tried to control her anger. When it came to her younger cousin, Sango was extremely proctected of her. More so than Inuyasha

"Well yeah, didn't you see him confront Kikyo yesterday?" Miroku asked.

"No I was to busy making sure Kagome was alright. I didn't even realize that Inuyasha left her side" Sango said as she looked over at Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed Naraku and Bankotsu walking towards them ands immediately Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder as the two of them made it over to where they were sitting at.

"What's up peeps" Naraku said as he took a seat next to Miroku while Bankostu took the seat next to Naraku.

"Yo" Inuyasha mumble quietly. He was still pretty upset about what happened yesterday morning and there was no way in hell he was going to let Naraku even speak with Kagome. Kagome noticed his behavior right away and began to wonder what was going on between him and his friend.

"So since Inuyasha is not going to introduce his new little friend to us then I'll do it. Hi my name is Naraku and he is Bankotsu, what is your name?" Naraku said to Kagome.

"Oh my name is..." Kagome said but was stopped when Inuyasha got and told her to get up as well.

"Let's go babe" Inuyasha said as he quickly got his stuff

"Oh ok" Kagome said as she grabbed her stuff and got up as well. As the two began to walk away, they both heard Naraku say something to them.

"What gives Inuyasha, afraid of a little competition?" Naraku said. Inuyasha was ready to beat the living shit out of him but he did not want to scare Kagome, so he did the next best thing. He ignored Naraku and walked away.

The two of them finally made it to their first period and Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was going on between Naraku and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what is the deal between you and that guy?" Kagome asked.

"Trust me when i say that you don't want to be anywhere near that guy Kagome. No matter how friendly he tries to get with you, promise me you won't fall for it. He is bad news Kagome and I don't want you to get involve with him" Inuyasha said.

"Alright Inuyasha I promise" Kagome said with a smile. Finally the bell rang and it was time for schhol.

!

!

!

!

Finally School was over and Inuyasha decided to take Kagome over to his place since the girl was still in a lot of pain. Inuyasha wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"So I spoke with my doctor and he is able to see you, once i get you over to my place" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's things.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I spoke with my mother as well to let her know where I'm going to be at and she is cool with it" Kagome said. The two of them finally made it outside and headed straight toward Inuyasha's car.

"Does your mother know what is going?" Inuyasha asked as they finally made it to his car.

"No" Kagome said quietly.

"You mean to tell me that you have been walking around your house and your mother hasn't even noticed it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well she is a very busy woman and I don't want her to worry about me" Kagome said. Inuyasha finally opened the door for Kagome and helped her inside the car.

"You're impossible sometimes Kaggs" Inuyasha said as he closed the door and walked over to his side of the car. Once Inuyasha was inside the car, he turned on the engine and drove home.

"Well you have me now Kaggs and you know it is impossible to hide anything from me" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Yes Inuyasha I know and I really do appreciate it" Kagome said as she laid her head on the seat. All day the pain on her bruised rib has worsened and during their lunch break was when Inuyasha noticed Kagome's agony. Actually he knew that Kagome was putting on a brave face the moment he saw her this morning but decided to wait and see if she would say anything, which is why he mentioned his private doctor to her earlier. When lunch break came around, he couldn't hold is silence any longer so he insisted on taking Kagome home with him and gladly she accepted his invitation.

Finally the two made it to his place. Once he parked his car in the garage and got out of the car, he helped Kagome out of the car, since it came to the point where she can barely move on her own.

When they entered the mansion, they were greeted by Inuyasha's parent who was sitting in the dining room.

"Oh look dear, Inuyasha brought home a girl that is not Kikyo" Inuyasha's mother Izayoi said to her husband.

"My what a surprise" Inuyasha's father Inu-toga said.

Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Mom, dad this is my friend Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said to his parents.

"So this is Kagome!" Inu-toga said as he got up from his chair and quickly walked over to where Kagome was standing at. He placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Welcome to the family dear" Inu-toga said to Kagome.

"Oh um thank you Mr. Taisho" Kagome said.

"Please call me big poppa" Inu-toga said to the girl.

At this point Inuyasha coulsn't help but shake his head. He really was hoping that his father wouldn't scare the girl especially since he hasn't told Kagome about his little demon problem.

"Kagome this is my father and she is my mother Izayoi Taisho" Inuyasha said as he pointed at his mother who waas now getting off of her chair.

"Please you may call me Izzy Kagome and welcome to our home" Izayoi said as she stood next to her husband.

"Thank you so much" Kagome said as she bowed at Inuyasha's parents

"Well mom and dad, Kagome is here to see Dr. Chang is he here yet?" Inuyasha asked

"No but he should be here any minute now so why don't you take Kagome up into the infirmary and as soon as Dr. Chang I'll let him know that you guys are waiting for him.

"Thanks dad, Let's go Kagome" Inuyasha said as he placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Luckily for them, the infirmary was at the first floor so they were happy that they could avoid the stairs.

Kagome had to admit that Inuyasha's place was beautiful and very big. The mansion had everything they needed even an infirmary so they didn't had to go to the clinic to see a doctor, they could see him right here.

They finally made it to the infirmary and Inuyasha told Kagome to lay on the bed while they waited for Dr. Chang. After 5 minuted of waiting, Dr. Chang and Inu-toga entered the infirmary. Dr. Chang was a very short guy who was very lean and bald. He was wearing a white lab coat and was carrying a note-pad and a folder with him.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi how are you feeling today?" Dr. Chang asked.

"Very Sore but I'm living" Kagome said quietly as she tried to adjust her position. When Kagome let out a soft cry, Inuyasha instantly felt a sharp pain on his chest. Inuyasha instantly flinched.

"You ok son?" Inu-toga asked.

"Yea. I uh need to use the rest room be right back" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room and into the restroom that was right next to the infirmary.

The pain was back. His chest felt like it was burning from the inside out. Is it really true on what his father said? The demon inside him wants Kagome and it was determined to do anything to make her his. Even kill the human side of Inuyasha.

No Inuyasha couldn't let that happen. He won't let Kagome suffer because of him. Kagome is someone he cherishes more than life itself, so he is not planning on losing her to his demonic side.

**"I'm here Inuyasha and there is no way you can push me back now" **His demon side said.

Finally the pain stopped again and Inuyasha was able to breathe. Finally he managed to pick himself up from the bed. He walked over to his mirror and couldn't believe what he was looking at.

He noticed jagged purple strip mark on his cheeks and his nails were starting to look like claws now, but what surprise hi the most was the color of his eyes.

The color of crimson red.

**"Mate in pain" **Inuyasha growled and headed straight toward the infirmary. When he arrived, everybody was in shocked with what they saw. Inuyasha has transformed into a full demon.

**Doctor hurt mate, Doctor must die" **Inuyasha growled and lunged himself at the doctor.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter 4 is done and I typed it all on my IPad since my computer is being a pain in the ass. Yea I know cliff hangers suck but I wanted to leave it here because I don't want my chapters too long. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error, I'm pretty sure there where a few that I forgot to fix. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up and ready sometime next week.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

_Next time on His Angel, Her Demon._

_Chapter 5: Subduing Her Demon_

_Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing and at the very moment she was completely terrified of Inuyasha. As Inu-toga was holding back Inuyasha from attacking anybody, Kagome slowly got up from the bed. She knew what she needed to do. It was the only way for Inuyasha to return to normal. Yes Kagome was scared but she knew that deep down she loved Inuyasha more than anything and she wanted him back to normal._

_"Inuyasha please don't give in to it" Kagome said quietly as she slowly walked over to where Inu-toga and Inuyasha was at. At this point, Inuyasha couldn't hear Kagome's voice, he was way to deep into it that he tried to strike at Kagome. Luckily Kagome was able to avoid his strike since Inu-toga was holding onto hi very tightly._

_"Inuyasha it's me Kagome. Don't you recognize me" Kagome said as tears started to roll down her face. Inuyasha growled at her and Kagome instantly stopped dead on her tracks._

_It was now or never. Kagome wanted her Inuyasha back so she did the only thing she could think, She quickly lunged at him. When Kagome landed on him, she ignored the pain on her side as she continued to cry._

_"Please Inuyasha don't give in to it" Kagome said as she cried her heart out. Inuyasha continued to growl._

_"Please Inuyasha come back to me. I love you Inuyasha I have always loved you. Please Inuyasha I don't care what you are, I love you as a half demon and I don't care that you are rich. Please Inuyasha come back to me" Kagome yelled at him but Inuyasha continued to growl._

_There has to be a way that she could bring back. After a few seconds of figuring out what do, she finally got an idea. She didn't care if he hit her or even tried to kill her for doing this but when you love a person that much, you can't help but risk your life for that person._

_Kagome placed both her hands on Inuyasha cheek and very slowly placed a kiss on his lips._


End file.
